One field of application of such a coupling device can be, inter alia, low-floor vehicles. In particular, rail vehicles but also busses can be configured in the form of low-floor vehicles. A low-floor vehicle in this connection is to be understood as a vehicle, for example a rail vehicle, the floor of the interior of which is arranged below the upper edge of a wheel of the vehicle. For example, the floor can be provided in the region of half the diameter of the wheel. Low-floor vehicles are intended to allow a barrier-free boarding and deboarding for passengers of the vehicle. Accordingly, a certain drive technology, which can drive the wheels of the vehicle despite the low floors of the interior of the vehicle, is used for such low-floor vehicles. Among other things, special drive arrangements and coupling devices are needed for such low-floor vehicles.